Nowhere to Run
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie's worst nightmare becomes a reality when she is forced to face her past and confronts an old enemy she thought was out of her life for good. Please review!
1. Prologue

Nowhere to Run

A

**Supernatural**

Fanfiction

**Authors note:** Contains some Harry Potter characters and references, in which I do not own. All rights pertaining to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter One

It was dusk as Cormac McLaggen sat alone in his cell in Azkaban prison. He had been locked up in this tiny fortress for nearly a year now, and he wanted more than anything to get out.

But unfortunately this task was nearly impossible since the prison was guarded twenty four-seven by terrible creatures known as Dementors. And Cormac had his wand confiscated when he was arrested. More still, he had never learned to produce a Patronus Charm.

Cormac fumed in his cell as he remembered the day of his trial. He had been charged with murdering an old schoolmate of his, of whom he had an all-consuming, lustful desire for. The trial had gone on for nearly a week before the judge of the Wizengamot had sentenced him to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole.

Cormac's victim, a girl named Lizzie had appeared to have been stabbed to death repeatedly, due to the enormity of the blood stains that were found at the crime scene, (In this case Gryffindor Tower, in which House the victim and the defendant were in). But, no body or weapon was discovered.

There was evidence however to suggest that the crime had been sexually motivated, and that Cormac had shown extreme aggression towards his victim when he committed the crime. A pair of Lizzie's panties were found on the common room floor, and had appeared to have been torn from her body, and there was a semen stain on the fabric that matched Cormac's DNA. There were also tiny drops of blood on the undergarment that matched Lizzie's DNA.

As well as an overwhelming collection of physical evidence, the Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had interviewed several of Lizzie's friends, teachers and her employer at the Three Broomsticks pub where Lizzie had worked.

When asked if they could think of just one person who could do physical or even sexual harm to Lizzie, Cormac's name came up each time.

Armed with this new information, as well as a behavioral profile of Cormac provided by Lizzie's teachers, the Auror's arrested Cormac for the murder of Lizzie.

What Cormac didn't know however was that Lizzie was _not_ dead! She had set the whole thing up to put Cormac in prison after he had been repeatedly stalking her throughout her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lizzie had gone to her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore numerous times, and pleaded for help, but since it was Cormac's word against hers, there was nothing that could be done.

Until that fateful day, when she was alone in the common room with Cormac. He had attempted to kiss her on the mouth, when she roughly shoved him away. To him, this was just one rejection too many as he wrestled Lizzie to the floor and began to violently rape and beat her.

However, Lizzie had given him a glass of pumpkin juice before, and (unbeknownst to Cormac) had laced it with a powerful sleeping narcotic. As the drug took effect, Lizzie took this chance to escape her stalker/rapist, and set up the scene to make it look like she had been murdered. She then fled Hogwarts, changed her name, and got a job as a traveling religious demonologist. She was on one of her runs when she met Sam and Dean Winchester, however, they knew nothing of her past and she kept it that way, putting it behind her.

However, Lizzie would soon discover that she could not outrun her past forever. No matter how fast, no matter how far, it would eventually catch up to her.


	2. Lizzie's Alive, Escape

Nowhere to Run

A

**Supernatural**

Fanfiction

Chapter Two

As Cormac continued to sit alone in his cell for the next few weeks, his thoughts did not stray away from the one person he had been obsessing on for several years: Lizzie.

There would be nights when Cormac would cry himself to sleep, due to Lizzie's constant rejections when she was alive, and now that he was in prison for her murder, he couldn't see her again. The thought of this, still made Cormac fume with rage.

Until one day, just after one o' clock in the afternoon, when Cormac received some startling news from a fellow inmate who was being moved to a different cell that afternoon. "Hey! Lizzie's alive!" was what he had said.

At first, Cormac refused to believe it. Until he was shown the front page of the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

There, on the front page, clear as day in black and white, was an HD moving photograph of Lizzie. The article was explaining how she had killed a vampire in Scotland the previous week and had been praised by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures at the Ministry of Magic for her work, along with Sam and Dean Winchester.

Lizzie was smiling as she waved at the camera, as she stood next to Sam. She then turned toward Sam and kissed him on the mouth.

"No!" Cormac roared angrily as he clenched the newspaper in anger. "This can't happen! It can't!" he growled. "If I can't have Lizzie, no one, _no one_ can!"

As Cormac sat fuming in his cell, only one thought was racing through his mind: I've got to get out of here!

His desire to have Lizzie as a sexual partner disappeared rapidly, and was replaced by a new desire: A desire to make Lizzie pay. Not just for rejecting him numerous times, and breaking his heart. But for going off and dating another man.

And so, that night, Cormac unscrewed a nail out of his bed frame, and picked the lock of his cell door and slinked out. He was free.


	3. Cormac Makes A Deal

Nowhere to Run

A

Supernatural

Fanfiction

Chapter Three

Lizzie was sitting at a table inside a run down motel room, her nose buried in a book entitled Anatomy of the Titanic. Her boyfriend, Sam Winchester was sitting on a bed, typing away at the keys on his laptop; his older brother Dean was nowhere to be found.

Lizzie looked up from her book to gaze lovingly at her boyfriend. They had been dating for three months now. They had met when Sam and Dean were on one of their 'hunts' and Lizzie happened to be in the same vicinity. Sam and Dean had been hunting a vampire, and they had it cornered when it suddenly went after Sam, and Lizzie saved his life! They have been inseparable ever since!

Initially, it had been Dean who had been the first to flirt with Lizzie. But she politely turned him down, explaining that he 'wasn't her type'.

Lizzie remembered that day like it had happened only yesterday. After she had saved Sam, he asked her who she was and she replied, while slightly breathless, "I'm the girl that just saved your ass!"

Later she introduced herself properly. As Sam held out his hand in a friendly gesture, he said, "Sam Winchester." Lizzie had taken his hand and shook it. "Lizzie," she replied. "You're good," she had added with a small smile. "You're better!" was Sam's reply as Lizzie beamed.

"Hmm, seems there's been a breakout in Azkaban," Sam remarked. Lizzie snapped out of her trance-like state as she gazed at her boyfriend. "What's that, hon?" she asked. "There's been a breakout in Azkaban," said Sam, gazing at his laptop. "Oh?" asked Lizzie. "How many people escaped?" "Just one," replied Sam. "They opened the door to his cell to bring him food, and discovered he wasn't there. And this was in one of the high-security areas of the prison too."

"Mm," said Lizzie. "Did it say who?" "Yeah," said Sam, gazing at his computer screen more intensely "Cormac McLaggen,"

Lizzie repressed a gasp of shock with extreme difficulty as her blood ran cold. Cormac, her stalker and rapist escaped? He was on his way to finding her, and to finish what he started, Lizzie was sure of it. What could she do? She hadn't told anyone, least of all, Sam and Dean what had happened to her."

"Did you know him?" asked Sam, taking notice of the expression on Lizzie's face. "Ah, yeah sort of,'' said Lizzie, snapping her book shut. "He was just this arrogant jerk, I went to school with." "What House was he in?" asked Sam.

"He was in Gryffindor," said Lizzie. "Huh!" said Sam. "I would imagine that he would be in Slytherin if he ended up in Azkaban!"

"Nope," said Lizzie. "He murdered this girl, and almost got away with it."

"What was the girl's name?" asked Sam. "Umm, I can't remember – Libbie, I think – I'm not sure. It's been years," said Lizzie.

Sam gazed suspiciously at his girlfriend, but didn't say anything as he returned to his computer.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN**

Cormac was walking down a dirt road when he suddenly heard voices up ahead. He noticed that one of them had a smooth-sounding voice, and had a British accent as he jogged ahead. He had been looking for a demon named Crowley, who was according to local lore, a crossroads demon; a demon who could give you anything you desired in exchange for your soul.

Cormac was wanting to strike a bargain with Crowley; His soul in exchange for information about Lizzie's current whereabouts.

Up ahead he noticed a man in a black suit talking to a nervous-looking man. "Ten years," the man in the suit was saying. "I can give you ten years, along with the job of your dreams, take it or leave it."

The nervous looking man appeared to be thinking it over, as Cormac walked up to the two men. He did not notice he was standing in the center of a perfect crossroads.

"'Scuse me," said Cormac, tapping Crowley on the shoulder as he turned. "Are you Crowley?" "Yes," Crowley said. "I wanna make a deal," said Cormac. "Brilliant," said Crowley. "But I'm helping a customer right now, so you'll have to wait." Cormac sighed impatiently.

"Come now, mate," said Cormac to the nervous-looking man. "You get the job of your dreams, and ten years – what can be better than that?"

The man he was talking to whimpered hesitantly. "I don't have all day. I need an answer," said Crowley gazing at a golden wristwatch. The man nodded, but extremely hesitantly.

Crowley then kissed the man on the mouth – a crossroads demon's way of sealing a deal.

After Crowley stopped kissing the man, he watched the man who was looking repulsed walk down the crossroads in the opposite direction. "Enjoy the dream job!" he said. "See you in ten years! Yes, what can I do for you?" Crowley said as he turned in Cormac's direction.

"I'm Cormac McLaggen," said Cormac. "Ah, yes! You're the one who escaped from Azkaban!" said Crowley, smiling. "I was wrongly convicted," said Cormac coolly. "And now you want revenge?" asked Crowley. Cormac nodded without saying a word. "What can I do for you, mate?" Crowley repeated. "I need to know where Lizzie is," said Cormac coldy. He was shaking, obviously with rage. Crowley's face brightened. "Oh! You know Lizzie!" he said, delighted at the fact that he wasn't the only one who knew Lizzie. Cormac raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know her?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Ohh, we've crossed paths many times. How do you know her?" asked Crowley. "We went to school together." "The story I've heard about your relationship with Lizzie was, shall I say – not very good. From what I heard, you sexually assaulted her when you were sixteen years old?"

Cormac continued to shake with rage. "It was consensual!" he spat. "And she started it!" "Really?" asked Crowley. "Lizzie doesn't strike me as someone who would willingly engage in sexual intercourse before she is married,"

"I don't know who has been giving you this information, but it isn't true!" said Cormac.

"Right," said Crowley. "Now, what do you want? I can give you anything you want," said Crowley. "Like I said: I want to know where Lizzie is," said Cormac. "Very well," said Crowley, smiling sinisterly. "I can give you ten years, and all it will cost you is…."

"My soul," said Cormac rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I know the drill."

Crowley smiled as he sealed the deal by kissing Cormac on the lips. After they broke apart, Cormac looked business-like. "Now,'' he said. "Will you tell me where Lizzie is?"

Crowley's smile widened. "I'll do better than that, mate," he said. "I'll give you her phone number."

A sinister smile grew on Cormac's face.


	4. A Chilling Phone Call

Nowhere to Run

Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been trying to apply for a job, and I have had horseback riding lessons!**

**Anyway, here is the long-awaited fifth chapter of 'Nowhere to Run'! Enjoy!**

Lizzie's cell phone was ringing shrilly inside her purse. "Coming! Coming!" Lizzie sighed as she took her phone out of her purse and answered it. "Hello, this is Lizzie," she said pleasantly.

The voice on the other end of the line, chilled her right to the bone. "I told you, you couldn't run from me forever, Lizzie," said Cormac in a sly voice.

Lizzie swallowed hard. She had no idea how Cornac could have found her, let alone her number. "What do you want?" she asked automatically. Cormac laughed. "You know," he said. The way he sneered at her made Lizzie's skin crawl. "L-leave me alone, Cormac!" Lizzie spat, trying not to sound terrified.

Cormac laughed again. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked. "Get what?" Lizzie asked. "It's me who makes the rules," he said. "Nothing is over until I say!" Lizzie was not frightened by this statement. Cormac had said the same thing when they were at Hogwarts together, during the time he stalked, and eventually raped her.

"Where's you friend, Sam?" demanded Cormac. Lizzie snorted derisively. "Like I'm gonna tell you!" she said. "I'll kill him, you know," said Cormac. "I know where you are, and I will find you, and Sam, and I will kill him, and then you!"

Lizzie was so terrified now, that she immediately hung up the phone, just as Sam came through the door, carrying a paper bag with a fast food insignia on it as well as a six-pack of beer.

"Hey, Liz – Hey! Are you okay?" Sam had taken notice of Lizzie's terrified state as well as her phone which she had dropped after Cormac had threatened both Sam's life, and hers.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost, or something!" Lizzie was breathing heavily as she clutched at her heart, which was beating rapidly.

After Sam got Lizzie a beer, he set her down at a table and coaxed her into telling him what had just happened.

"But you said that this guy was just a creep who you went to school with!" said Sam, obviously shocked. "No," said Lizzie as she sniffled and wiped her tears away, slightly smearing her eye makeup. "He – He was more than that. He was my stalker,"

Lizzie then began to tell a sickening, spine tingling story of how Cormac had first set his sights on Lizzie at the popular bar The Three Broomsticks where Lizzie held a part time job. After taking him out for coffee and a friendly chat, Cormac confessed his undying love for Lizzie and wanted a relationship with her. But he didn't just want Lizzie as a girlfriend, he wanted her as a lover.

After Lizzie had politely rejected him, explaining that premarital sex went against her religious beliefs, Cormac became obsessed with getting Lizzie to notice him, and hopefully have sex with him.

It started with innocent things; bumping into her in the halls, offering to study with her, things of that nature, but it soon became apparent to Lizzie what he was after and she was determined to not let him have it.

That's when the stalking began.

One incident involved Lizzie finding a bouquet of red roses on her bedside table in her dormitory with a letter from Cormac, again professing his love to her. Lizzie took the flowers and burned them, which in turn, angered Cormac further. He began to spread nasty rumors about her, saying she slept with some of her classmates, and even worked at a strip club, which caused several of Lizzie's friends to turn against her.

But the worst was yet to come, when Cormac went so far as to change his course schedule to match Lizzie's, and when he was in class, he would give Lizzie these disgusting perverted looks.

Time and time again, Lizzie tried going to Professor Dumbledore for help. But since it was her word against Cormac's there was little Professor Dumbledore could do for her. In the minds of the school staff, these were just two schoolmates who could not get alone – no big deal.

This made Lizzie so angry that she took out a piece of parchment, scribbled her family's contact information on it and handed it to Professor Dumbledore. When he asked what it was for, Lizzie replied, "These are the people you're going to be calling when you find me raped and murdered!" and with that, she exited Professor Dumbledore's office, fuming.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Cormac to his stalking to a whole new level. Lizzie had been fed up with having to tolerate Cormac and his horrible perverted ways, and was planning on dropping out of Hogwarts to escape. She was just finishing packing her trunk when she found herself alone with Cormac, who was demanding to know where she was going. Although she was terrified of him, Lizzie tried remaining calm, and poured him a drink saying calmly. "You ought to lighten up, Cormac. You don't wanna lose control do you?"

"So where are you gonna go?" asked Cormac. Lizzie had replied that she was going to stay with her family. "Dropping out of school, quitting your job, and no boyfriend," sighed Cormac. Lizzie gave him a smug look and said coolly, "I'll survive,"

Cormac had smiled "That's what you said when you rejected me the first time. "Still here, aren't I?" was Lizzie's reply.

They had continued to talk, until Cormac made a move to kiss Lizzie on the mouth, and she pushed him away while angrily saying, "Get away from me!" For a moment, Cormac had stared at her, and Lizzie later speculated that this one last rejection was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Cormac whispered, "You don't mean that," then grabbed her by the wrists, wrestled her to the ground and began to violently rape her. While Lizzie was sobbing, while Cormac held her down, he kept telling her "Don't make this difficult, I don't want to hurt you,"

What Cormac was unaware of however, was that Lizzie had drugged Cormac's glass of pumpkin juice with a simple yet powerful sleeping potion, and it had begun to take effect as Lizzie tried to escape, Cormac had grabbed ahold of Lizzie's wrist, but she wrestled it out of his grip and shoved him away as he passed out.

Earlier that day, however, she had talked with a friend who was studying to become a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and asked how you could convincingly fake your own death.

After working out a plan, a large syringe of Lizzie's own blood was drawn from her arm, and put in her purse, and Lizzie prepared the sleeping potion in which she would drug Cormac with.

After Cormac had been knocked out, Lizzie dragged his limp body to the corner of the common room out of the way, and took the syringe of blood out of her purse, and began spurting blood out across the carpet, to make it look like she had been ferociously stabbed. She then took a roll of trash bags, and silver duct tape, and put it by one of the legs of the large scarlet armchairs.

Lizzie then changed her clothes, and used a Severing Charm to make it look like her panties had been ripped from her body. Luckily, there was already seminal fluid on the pair of underwear Lizzie had used the Severing Charm on.

She then repacked her trunk, snuck of the castle and Disapparated once she got outside the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's a miracle you got out of that alive, Liz," said Dean, who had walked into the hotel room while Lizzie was telling her story and Sam had to fill him in on what had happened, and the details of Lizzie's story.

"Mm-hmm," said Lizzie nodding as she wiped more tears away with her sleeve. "And a few moments ago, he somehow called me, and threatened to kill me and you, Sam," she said, gazing tearfully up at her boyfriend.

Dean stood up angrily. "That son of a bitch!" he growled. "What can we do?" asked Lizzie. "He said, he knew where to find me,"

"Well, I say we change hotels to throw him off," Lizzie shook her head. "Won't work," she said. "My phone has GPS on it, and he has my number now,"

Lizzie knew that there was only one thing she could do: despite that she was deathly afraid, she knew she had to eventually face up to Cormac.

"So, you're saying you have to face Cormac yourself?" asked Dean, sounding appalled. "Yeah, it looks like it," said Lizzie as she sighed. "That's suicide!" said Dean. Lizzie shrugged. "What else can I do, Dean?" she asked. "It's like Cormac said, I can't run from him forever, because he will always catch up to me somehow. But then, confronting Cormac will mean I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long,"

Lizzie then received a sharp blow to the head by Sam. "Oww!" Lizzie gasped, clutching her head. "Gosh! What the heck was that for, Sam?" Sam smiled at her. "It doesn't matter," he replied. "It's in the past!"

"Ugh! Yeah, but it still hurts," said Lizzie, still rubbing the spot where Sam had playfully hit her. "Oh, yeah," said Sam serenely, nodding at her. "The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or you can learn from it!" He made a move to punch her again (although playfully), and Lizzie moved out of the way. "Ah-ha!" said Sam happily. "You see what I mean?" Lizzie smiled as she stopped rubbing her head. "Thanks. And, did you just quote 'The Lion King?'" she asked while laughing slightly. "You're not the only one who likes that movie!" said Sam as he winked seductively at her.

Lizzie smiled. She knew that Sam was right. If she wasn't going to run from her past, she had to learn from it; and that meant she had to confront him once and for all.


End file.
